Cursed Words
by Kyoumen-Fumei
Summary: Light, extremely sweetened lemon ade . What happens when a curse prevents a confession from the heart? Read to find out! Yamamoto x Gokudera, barely shounen-ai level stuff, so don't hide behind the curtains.


**Cursed words  
><strong>

**Warning:** Yamamoto x Gokudera pairing, shounen-ai level stuff, humor, if u don't like yaoi, don't read, if ur starting out with the sweet, sissy stuff and testing the ultimate power of lemon, read (NO LEMON WHAT SO EVER!) :(.

**Disclaimer:** This fic is based on a joke of my knowledge (slight changes to it). Credit goes to whoever made up that joke. Katekyo(shi) Hitman Reborn(!) does NOT belong to kyoumen, fumei, or anyone else except Amano Akira and all the other people (who aren't as pro) with lawyers, suits, and cha-ching ($$$$). So don't even bother playing with the Anime and Manga Gods we all adore and kowtow to.

Background info: Medieval story times (actual medieval times are creepy), Tsuna is a kick-a$$ grave king, remember, the farther in the past you get, the younger you are when pronounced adult...gay princes FTW!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom very, very close by, King Tsuna adopted a gay, little son named Gokudera. Prince Gokudera grew up hiding this fact, but became the idol of many of the kingdoms' ladies. He soon fell in love with fellow gay, Prince Yamamoto, heir to the kingdom next door, who did not know of this affection. When Prince Gokudera announced his sexuality to his adoptive father, King Tsuna became very displeased although gay himself. Fairy Ruler Reborn, King Tsuna's good friend, though not lover, pronounced a curse, hoping to please him. "Prince Gokudera will be allowed one sentence a year. He may not save his words unless deemed worthy by King Tsuna and myself. May he use it wisely. Ciao Ciao!" King Tsuna was in fact not pleased, but could do nothing else. To his enraged son, he said, "Adopted son of 14 years, I regret this misfortune done upon thy. Next year, you shall be a man. Please don't shame our family."<p>

_Stupid father, what does he mean by shame?_ Gokudera thought to himself_, does he mean I can't be gay?_ Falling onto his bed, the angered prince ran a hand through his hair. Having already used his word to yell "SON OF A BITCH!" at the king, he stormed the castle in silence. Pushing over servants, crashing wine barrels, tipping cows, and doing all sorts of rebellious teenager stuff.

Gokudera marched to a patch of mint in the gardens, inhaling the sharp scent. _Smells like him,_ he thought, recalling the ball that called the neighboring kingdoms together, sitting next to him and trying not to let his cheeks turn rose red. _This clean mint, refreshing like a rain after a drought,_ Gokudera closed his eyes, letting a breeze wash the cool scent over him. "Meow?" the prince turned his head slightly, noticing a mottled cat give him a questioning look. _Heh, an innocent kitten._ Extending his hand, the cat looked at it quizzically, then scratched his face. _Stu-Stupid!_ The cat was flung high in the air, landing on the nearby patch of roses. Gokudera panted, walked back to his room, and fell asleep, weary of the day's events.

The next day, Prince Gokudera sat at his oak desk, scratching his head for a plan. On a sheet of parchment, a map was drawn. One line connected his kingdom to Yamamoto's with an "escape" written on it. On top of the neighboring kingdom, he wrote "confess", then a line to other possible places all with "run away" carefully scripted nearby. _Now to wait. . ._

One year later. . .  
><em>Yes! I made it out!<em>

Gokudera ran through the streets, donning a commoner's cloak over his royal clothing. _Che! It'll take more than some guards to stop me!_ He ran through the cobblestoned streets, bombing his father's men strategically. _Let them get through that!_ He ran onward, out the rising gate, landing safely opposite the moat, and sprinted to neighboring kingdom at the edge of the horizon.

One day later. . .  
>Today was Prince Yamamoto's crowning ceremony. The old man had died last year, but Yamamoto not yet a man at the minimum 15 years of age, had to wait while some other advisor ruled. Having bought an extensive map for a good sum, Prince Gokudera crawled through secret passages to the throne room's door without alerting the guards. CLASH! A suit of armor, standing at attention fell as Gokudera tried to land from his perch on a huge window ledge. <em>Shit! <em>Gokudera thought, pushing the huge doors open, slamming them shut, and heard the sound of men approaching to investigate.

Turning around, he saw his love, Prince Yamamoto, swathed in royal garb, not having heard a thing since he had a huge furred and gold crown on his head, prepping himself for the ceremony alone in the hall. Discarding the worn cloak, Gokudera approached the prince who faced away from him in his royal glory, heart thumping like a horse at the beat of a hummingbird. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Prince Yamamoto, a fairy ruler has cursed me to say one sentence a year and I used it to say this: I have loved you since we were young men, so would you run away with me and marry me?" The prince turned slowly, his robes weighing him down. Prince Gokudera slowly inhaled, taking in the handsome heir.

With a good natured smile and knowing eyes, Prince Yamamoto said in an easy voice, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Gokudera was forced to mouth streams of curses as he was dragged away.

* * *

><p>AN (Kyoumen): Funny right? Did the last bit suspend you in mid air? Please review and let me know if it did!


End file.
